


Enter this Perverse Dungeon

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demons, Dual gender, Dungeons, Foxes, Guilds, Mpreg, Multi, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, fox morph, multiple genders, other world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Harry ends falling in the veil instead of Sirius, a world crazy about sex and dungeons.





	1. Welcome to this.... world

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue....
> 
> rarely updated

“That Monster went down so quickly,” an elven archer boasted, tipsy after several flagons of beer.

“Hah! Dungeon went down so fast. Our sweet warrior-mage kept the demon lord busy enough to clear the trash. Lucky bastard,” moaned the human Paladin.

Harry blushed and sipped his tea, the Dungeon had been interesting.

It had been several months since he landed in this other world, after falling into the veil.

He’d saved Sirius, but not himself.

This world was a world that would fit easily into a D&D game.

Except.... for the obsession with sex.

In this world there were more then two genders.

Null, no gender at all.

Male of course male.

Female was normal.

Dual was this worlds version of hermaphrodites.

Then Extrall.

Extrall was beings that could go either gender in a blink of an eye.

Most people were born single gendered, a 25% Nill and a small 2% Dual.

The thing is people here could change there genders with potions easily, but Null could only be born as.

There were berries and potions and items, that could change one body in extreme ways.

So people if they found the items or had the money, could have breasts and boobs and bodies people back in his home world would cry in envy.

Harry had been lucky to be found by high level Guild adventurers, they’d helped him adjust to the world and set himself up. Leaning this world magic and fighting skills were fun, and because he was an outworlder he could learn all magic styles.

He’d joined the Guild in the end, it was a steady job and he’d climbed the ranks quickly.

Which had led this team to hitting a dungeon.

Everyone was shocked when they found the boss monster, a demon fox beast at that.

Demon fox beast could only die once they’d procreated, and there breeding partner had to be a fox morph of some type.

That had been awkward moment, but they all knew the reward was great and defeating the boss would stop the dungeon from growing even more.

In the end Harry had Volunteered to rake the plunge.

Litterally.

They’d hit the town for supplies needed.

One Potion made him a well endowed Dual, and the next a kitsune full bestial berry.

Harry had screamed as his body was forced into a the form of a large white fox with nine tails, the tail telling everyone he was very powerful. His new fur was silvery white, and while he still had green eyes they were now heavily flecked with molten gold.

After half an hour to adjust, they’d entered the boss chamber.

The boss had froze and stared at him, Harry gave a foxy grin and had sauntered up to the other fox.

So Harry had lost his virginity to a demon as a fox beastial, while the others destroyed several things around the room that kept teh boss fully safe from attack.

It had been a shock when the boss finally finished, Harry feeling full and sore in new ways.

The boss fight had been easy as the Demon fox Beast had bred and procreated, and would not attack its mate but Harry could attack it.

By the time they got back to there main city, Harry had figured out how to regain human form that was still Dual.

Well mostly human form.

His hair was now silvery white and fell to his hips and his eyes retained the golden flecks, he had a single fluffy white fox tail and slim fox ears on top of his head.

“Getting late Harry, need help getting home?” the healer of the group asked, harry sighed.

“Mostly getting out of the chair,” he admitting, a pale hand rubbing his large fertile belly where his kits grew.

“I can’t wait to see them born,” she said.

“I’d just like to see my feet in either form,” he pouted.

It had been a shock to lean fox Bestials only had three month pregnancies.

“Lets get you home, before the other two try to convince you into there beds,” she laughed.

“They can try, but all sexual urges are a bit dead with me being this big, he said dryly, he tiny too.

“They’d still try,” she said, they both laughed.


	2. Two foxes

****

“Stop kicking my bladder Kits,” Harry moaned as he rushed to the bathroom, his silvery hair still a mess from sleep. Moments later he left feeling much better, no longer close to having an accident.

Pregnancy was hard, stressful in so many way.

But eh had volunteered for this, and his prize was.. well family.

Sighing he relaxed in his study, idling through the multitude of books he had collected since coming to this world. It was amazing what one could do in a few months, like buy a huge house with plenty to spare to buy other things.

His outworlder magic was useful for many, and he found himself in much demand so had plenty of money saved up.

Or Gald as they called it.

He was glad now that he had a home and money ready, as now in the final weeks of pregnancy he couldn’t work as much and till the kits were older work would be curtailed.

Smiling he rubbed his overlarge belly, enjoying the babies moving.

He knew there were more then one, but the magic that changed them into morphs stopped scan spells from giving any insights.

He’d already readied a nursery/den for the babies. They would be born in kit form, meaning he’d be full fox. Like some animals there eyes would be born closed, and wouldn’t open for two weeks. He’d even be feeding them in that form.

He was excited and nervous, and wanted the birth to happen.

As it was his large main breasts were heavy with milk, yes main breasts. Morphs had multiple teats in beats form, as did there humanoid forms. He had four smaller sets of breast, and dripping milk like crazy. Apparently when not with kit, the extra sets were rarely large.

He objected that he had to milk himself, as he was producing very quickly.

What was embarrassing, was that people were going crazy offering high amount of Gald for tiny bits of his milk. It was apparently used in potions.

Like the one he’d used to switch species.

People that drank fox morph milk, could gain fox ears for a few hours.

He’d blushed when he found that out.

In the end he decided to sell it, after all Gald was Gald and not like the kits could use as by then it wouldn’t be fresh. He kept it in the fridge till the supplier buying it arrived, he’d only drank one in error half asleep once.

He was never doing that again, as morph milk drunk by a morph other then when kits, made one super horny.

The Supplier had been surprised when he got there that day, Harry had been embarrassed but both had a good time. The other was a fox morph also, and had gently explained it after it wore off.

Harry had that supplier visit many times, not just for the milk.

This time thought Harry had fucked the other into the mattress.

The other was a Dual also, but preferred the bottom.

“Yours up early,” a male voice said with a yawn, Harry smiled as he watch the other Dual walk into study naked as sin. The other was the supplier that bought his breast milk, and contact sex buddy. The other full fox morph looked like a humanoid fox, a lot less human then Harry and only a two tail in fox form. They only had two sex of breasts, there large member swinging proudly below with there vagina hidden behind it.

“Babies decided to kick my bladder Haldor,” Harry said wryly.

“I remember what that was like, thankfully it was only two kits,” Haldor said.

“Pretty sure more then two,” Harry replied dryly.

“You did agree to have a dungeon boss claim you, you were warned ahead of time,” Haldor teased.

“I know..” Harry moaned, it had been the spirit of the moment he’d told them he’d do it.

“Either way, they’ll have sibs soon enough,” Haldor smirked.

“Wha...” Harry said shocked, Haldor took his hand and gently placed it on his furred belly which now he could feel a small bump.

“Your pregnant!” he said shocked.

“Yes, I’m excited. The last time i was pregnant was two hundred years ago,” Haldor said happily.

“What happens now?” Harry asked curious.

“Now I want you to take me again, see how pupped you can get me. I don’t expect you to raise the kits with me, I have my whole Den of relatives. Now... once those kits are born, maybe I’ll pup you again,” Haldor purred pulling him to the bedroom. Harry laughed.

He didn’t mind that he wouldn’t raise Haldors kit, as Morphs usually raised them without mates as they rarely married and to have diverse bloodlines.

Harry plunged inside the other, his huge member releasing hi fertile seed into the other.

He rather liked this world.


	3. Kits...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect updates like this really.. i\m just on a roll right now

Seven small full fox bestial morphs slept soundly against Harry side, making cute little sounds exhausted from birth and there first feed. Like there parents they were larger then normal morphs at that age and silvery-white in color, there eyes he didn’t know yet. To his surprise they were all born with two tails, but with how powerful both parents were he shouldn’t be.

Each had there own unique scent, and his nose told him there was one null, five Dual and his first born was an Extrall.

The next several months would be interesting, as they grew at a huge rate.

Morphs grew to young adult within six months, born with there parents memories. Genetic memory he thought it was called, so really he only had his children for a very short time before they moved on. Thankfully morphs lived a very long time, and while there bodies looked around sixteen they would not be sexually able till they hit that age in real time.

Which he was thankful for, he didn’t want grand kits anytime soon not when he was barely sixteen.

Taking one last glance at his children, he slipped into sleep.

OoOoO

“Hey now, none of that,” Harry aid, untangling one of his kits from a large blanket. He found it was his null Kit, who he’d named Herod. The kits were only two weeks old, and fully energetic... they also went through the stage where they got into everything like normal kittens did.

His oldest the Extrall he’d named Jami, once he’d gotten older the tips of his ears and tail had gone black, his eyes were gold.

The others all took after Harry in looks, almost identical to each other only scent really telling them apart. They were Kila, Cara, Lotis, Mika and Siri.

He couldn’t wait till they gained a human form, hopefully able to take an almost fully human form like his own and not a furry like Haldor who was actual there.

“There all so strong,” Haldor said, watching the kits with a smile on his face.

“Thankfully they conk out when night hits,” Harry mused, rejoining Haldor at the table and began to drink tea again.

“Ah yes the quiet time, so glad that last to pretty much they gain a humanoid form,” Haldor said happily. The other fox morph was showing much more then last time, his heavy long fur no linger hiding his prize. He was clearly a month and a half along, but no way near as big as Harry had been. Haldor guessed maybe two pups, maybe three.

Thankfully, by the time they were born Harry’s kits would be old enough for him to have babysitters. After all, those unborn kits were also his. He did wonder if those kits would take after the snowy arctic foxes that Haldor was, or the Huge blessed Kitsune type Harry had ended as.

“Ah there they go,” Harry said, watching the kits fall asleep in the basket in the den.

“Dead to the world,” Haldor said, and gently pulled them from the table and Harry’s comfy bedroom.

“Feeling a bit horny?” Harry asked, remembering how crazy he’d been for sex while pregnant.

“I want you to knot me, fox on fox,” Haldor purred, pulling there clothing off.

“That I can do,” Harry smirked, after all what teenager wasn’t ready for sex once they had a good taste.

OoOoO

“I’ll miss you,” Harry sniffed, hugging Jami a bit tighter. The last several months had been amazing, but now his kits had reached six months old and ready to leave the Den. Not that they wouldn’t visit, but they were ready to explore the world. Each of his kits had gained a mostly human form like his own, and Harry was shocked that there then Jami’s slight color difference they looked like slimmer versions of Harry.

“We’ll visit all the time mom, Kila is just down the street,” Lotis said smiling “I want to join the mage school, learn magic.”

Apparently, just because they had genetic memory it didn’t allow skills like other world magic to be remembered.

“I know, but its so hard to let go,” Harry said unhappily.

“I know mom, but knowing you we’ll have more siblings.. and I’m not talking about Haldor’s twins... evil brats they are,” Herod said shivering, the twins both nulls like Herod, and were into pranks like Harry’s father. They were both white in color with green eyes, both had taken after there mother.

“Don’t be a stranger,” he told them finally.

A whole bunch of love yous and goodbyes followed, and Harry once again had an empty house.

OoOoO

“Welcome back harry, ready to hit quests again,” the guild receptionist said with a smile, as he’d put off quests till his kits left.

“That’s right,” Harry said and smiled as his teammates rushed over seeing him.

“Welcome back Harry,” Amelia the Healer said.


	4. A potions Lust

The thing Harry found interesting, is that people in this world could literally go insane if they didn’t have sex. Even animals and monsters, he’d been surprised when he’d come across strange couplings in strange places.

A few hours ago he’d come across a female centaur that had gone sex insane by accident, eating a few berries while camping making her go crazy looking for a partner. She had a Minotaur taking her ass, her belly already swelling with cum.

Yesterday he’d come across a wolf and rabbit mating, he really didn’t want to know.

Right now though, the whole city of sexual maturity and not a null was sex crazed, apparently some jackass spiked the cities water supply with a potion that took a few days to take effect.

Harry was not enjoying it.

His kits had only left the Den two months ago.

At leats they wouldn’t be effected by this turn of events.

He was hot, too hot as his body burned in heart. His Penis hard and begging to take something, and his female parts begging to be stuffed with seed. He tried to release his bodies greedy need with his hands, but knew it wouldn’t be enough.

A whine left the back of his throat, he needed a partner.

Someone to fill him with there seed, to fill his womb so full it hurt.

To fucking pup him heavily.

He pulled himself off his bed, pulling an outside robe over his heated skin and slipped outside his home.

The streets outside was dark, the sounds of moans and the smack of flesh on flesh from every spot out of sight.

“You got caught in this also?” a stressed male voice asked, turning he blinked. Standing there was a very tall male Satire, the goat legged demonic looking being was flushed red from the potion and clearly hadn’t found a partner yet. Satires while demonic looking were actually nature spirits.

“Yes, looking for a partner?” Harry asked.

“By the gods yes,” the Satire said taking in the slim form of the fox morph.

“We’ll have more privacy in my house,” Harry said, and led the way happy he would soon have relief.

He smiled as he led the man to his bed room, allowing his clothing to puddle on the floor.

“Your glorious,” The satire smirked, allowing his only clothing a simple loin clothing to drop.

Harry gaped, knowing that a member that big could only be hidden by magic. It was huge and long, hard and heavy and dripping with pre-cum. In his old world one that long was impossible, but this was easy to get with magic and maintain without issues.

“I don’t know if i can fit that,” Harry said truthfully.

“Don’t worry, your body magic will take it without issue,” the Satire said licking his lips.

Then harry was on the bed, as the man ravished his body and began to prepare his female entrance.

“My name is Harry,” Harry said through the lust.

“Wilfred,” the Satire said, and finally began thrusting the insane penis in.

“Oh oh oh...” Harry moaned and screamed, as the length kept going and going inside him. Somehow not being stopped as it should have been. He looked through glazed eyes as the entire mast was inside him, the Satire looking all to happy as there groins were touching.

“You body magic is very strong, usually i don’t always get this far,” Wilfred said.

“So big...” Harry moaned as the impossible length was somehow fully inside him and still hard.

“Enjoy the ride,” Wilfred said and shifted.

Harry lost all sense of reality after that, feeling as if pleasure was exploding inside him and images of his belly growing with huge amount of seed.

He didn’t care that his partner kept going even after he passed out from pleasure.

OoOoO

It took a week for the potion to clear from there systems, Harry barely remembered it except for breaks to rest and hydrate and to sleep when they needed it. Well when Harry needed it, as Satires didn’t need to sleep. So pretty much Harry was fucked constantly when he wasn’t relieving himself or eating or drinking.

Harry kissed his potion buddy as they left the house, promising to visit.

Wincing he closed the door, and slipped to the bathroom to relax in a very hot bath. The fox morph was hurting in spots he didn’t know could hurt, and he was over stressed from it.

“Pregnant again,” Harry grumbled, placing a hand on his belly which was still blown out by cum. He’d learned to feel the magic of the pregnancy last time, he hadn’t expected for it to happen again so soon.

This time though, he didn’t know if it would be kits or satire babies.

He’d know depending on how long the pregnancy took, three months for morphs and apparently nine month for a satire just like humans.

“Hopefully your my last pregnancy for awhile,” Harry said to the barely conceived child

But He had Potter luck, and eh wouldn’t be that lucky.


	5. In need of a therapist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.... I'm.. not even sure where i'm going

“I thought I’d see you sooner or later,” the Incubus said, the demon ran a hand through there wild black hair.

“I... never thought I’d see a therapist,” Harry admitted.

“Sit down, relax. Your my last patient of the day so we have plenty of time to talk,” the Incubus said, Harry smiled wryly and took a seat on one of the plush chairs in the room. He adjusted his shirt, making sure it protected the slope of his belly where his children grew. He was almost two months along, and due to the speed he knew they were fox morphs.

“I’m having issues since the potion event, out of odds... I’m not sure if i know myself anymore,” Harry admitted.

“Ah, this is normal Harry. Part of it is because your world had strict gender lines, and i bet.. the fact you sought someone to pup you instead of you pupping them,” his therapist said, the incubus was called Romaro six feet tall, slender but the slight distortion of his belly showed he was pregnant also. Probably from the same incident, but from the size probably a longer pregnancy.

“Maybe...” Harry admitted.

“Harry. I hate to tell you this but after your first litter you were in what I call the empty nest syndrome. Morphs have this issue a lot due to there rapid pregnancy time and growths of there kits,” Romaro softly said.

“But why a male partner, I’m a dual! I could have been the father,” Harry said unhappily.

“Sweetling, I hate to tell you but when you took the dungeon boss you set your mind and body as.. well the nest keeper. You will still enjoy it other ways, but you enjoy pregnancy the most,” Romaro said, and Harry froze.

He loved this world, but...

He really had been more happy pregnant.

Frowning he placed a hand on his belly and smiled softly, he could feel the kits magic buzz against his own.

“I wouldn’t have been truly happy in the old world would I?” Harry whispered.

“Probably not, but you would find things to be happy bout. Maybe even married, but your true joy wouldn’t be available there,” Romaro replied.

Harry could imagine it also, he’d probably marry Ginny his fan girl stalker, have three kids and a marriage that only looked happy.

“Still weird,” Harry said finally with an exasperated laugh.

“Oh I’ve heard weirder,” Romaro replied.

“U.. while were here, could you explain...body magic?” he asked, his face red.

“Ahhh, you came across with super enhanced body parts I’m guessing?” Romaro asked.

“Yes... during the potion,” he said heavily blushing.

“Okay, this will have a bit of history to it,” Romaro began.

“Five hundred years ago the first Dungeon appeared, magic was a myth and there were only humans and straight genders back then. It was a few years later people began to explore the dungeons, and to bring things out. Magical plants began to spread out as they were accidentally seeded outside the dungeon, it was then the first items were found. The first partial morph came into existence, and a dual was born,” Romaro told him.

“Things went a bit crazy like that, new morphs every time you blinked. Population explosions. And of course new species being born as people high on magical potions bred with animals and dungeon monsters... my species were once Dungeon dwellers,” Romaro told him.

“After two population explosions Nulls began to be born like crazy, and nulls usually stay nulls with no interest with breeding. Most people throw nulls when population go crazy, only time that doesn’t work is when people... like you did, coupled with dungeon bosses,” Romaro said, which explained why he threw so many duals.

“And the body magic?” Harry asked, he was learning a lot in this session.

“When people began to enhance and exaggerate there bodies with the magic, it was discovered peoples bodies had changed due to the dungeon and created a magical space. Well, allowing people to take exaggerated people into them,” Romaro said a bit dryly at the last part.

“Oh, a body internal space expansion,” Harry said, much easier to understand then ‘body magic’.

“Feeling better?” Romaro asked

“Yes... so many of my questions were answered, but those can get answered in the future,” Harry said feeling less weighed down by questions.

“Good, now you checked that you would like a part two of this session,” Romaro said looking at his paperwork.

“Yes,” Harry said.

Romaro smirked and sauntered over, he leaned over and kissed Harry’s lips.

“Just enjoy part two Sweetling,” Romaro purred into his ears.

He loved this world, eh thought as the incubus took him.


End file.
